Ghost House
by Kuronekoru
Summary: Chap 2 has been update ! Di suatu malam yang dingin, dari sebuah rumah bergaya Eropa yang sudah tua dan tampak tak terawat, sering terdengar sesuatu yang janggal di sana. Jika kalian memasuki rumah itu pada malam hari, maka nyawa kalian tak kan selamat.
1. Chapter 1

Hehe,

Minna, ini fic humor sekaligus horror pertama saya.

Mungkin agak pendek,

Tapi mohon beri saya saran dan komentar, ya?

Agar saya bisa lebih baik lagi dalam pembuatan fic.

Kalau begitu kita mulai saja ceritanya.

1

2

3

ENJOY !!

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rated: K+

Genre: Horror/Humor

Main charas : Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata, Uzumaki Naruto, Temari, Haruno Sakura, Tsunade.

Summary :

Di suatu malam yang dingin, dari sebuah rumah bergaya Eropa yang sudah tua dan tampak tak terawat, sering terdengar sesuatu yang janggal di sana. Jika kalian memasuki rumah itu pada malam hari, maka nyawa kalian tak kan selamat.

Ghost House

Di suatu malam yang dingin, dari sebuah rumah bergaya Eropa yang sudah tua dan tampak tak terawat, sering terdengar sesuatu yang janggal di sana.

Terkadang suara wanita yang menangis, tertawa, atau meminta tolong.

Tidak ada yang berani melewati rumah itu pada malam hari.

Karena, jika kalian melewati rumah itu pada malam hari.

Nyawa kalian tidak terjamin akan selamat.

Tapi, apa kalian tahu ada rahasia apa di rumah hantu itu?

Di rumah hantu itu ada 3 penghuninya.

Tentu saja mereka tidak akan membiarkan seorang pun masuk untuk mengganggu ketenangan mereka.

Masalahnya, 3 penghuni itu masih kecil dan tak berpengalaman.

Seorang Vampire berambut pink dan bermata hijau, tak lain namanya adalah Sakura.

Lalu seorang Manusia Serigala yang berambut kuning dan dikuncir 4 bernama Temari.

Dan yang terakhir seorang Gadis Salju yang berambut indigo dan bermata lavender, bernama Hinata.

Vampire itu sangat bermasalah, ia tak mampu menghisap darah, hanya dengan alasan jijik. Ia lebih memilih untuk meminum jus tomat di banding harus meminum darah manusia. Sehingga ia diusir oleh ayahnya ke dunia manusia untuk lebih banyak belajar.

Manusia Serigala itu juga sama, ia takut melihat bangsanya sendiri, karena hanya dia yang memiliki rupa yang sama persis dengan manusia, dan tak berbentuk seperti serigala sehingga ia memilih kabur dari dunia tempatnya berasal dan pergi ke dunia manusia.

Yang terakhir sang Gadis Salju, gadis ini tidak suka dingin. Sehingga ia tidak kuat hidup di gunung bersalju bersama bangsa-bangsanya. Kemudian ia memilih untuk tinggal di area yang lebih hangat dan tak sedingin di gunung bersalju.

Sakura sang Vampire suka menonton TV dengan volume-nya di keraskan. Apalagi ia sangat suka menonton film horror. Jadi tentu saja akan terdengar suara-suara yang menakutkan seperti wanita menangis, tertawa ataupun meminta tolong.

Temari sang Manusia Serigala sangat suka bermain seruling tiap malam. Karena itulah terkadang orang mendengar ada suara seruling yang merdu dari rumah hantu itu.

Dan Hinata sang Gadis Salju ini suka menyalakan pemanas yang bunyi-nya berderu. Jadi tiap malam akan terdengar bunyi yang berderu-deru dari rumah hantu itu.

Belum lagi ada setan-setan kecil teman 3 penghuni itu di dalam sana.

Tidak heran kalau rumah itu makin lama makin seram !

Kebetulan di suatu malam ada 2 orang pemuda yang terlambat pulang dari sekolah karena di hukum oleh guru killer bernama Tsunade. Yang 1 berambut duren dan berwarna kuning bernama Naruto, dan yang 1 lagi berambut emo yang bernama Sasuke.

"Huaahhh.. Teme, aku capekk.." ucap Naruto dengan nada yang rendah.

"Huh, kau pikir hanya kau saja yang capek, dobe? Seluruh badanku pegal." Sahut Sasuke.

"Uuuuhh, guru killer Tsunade sialan, tegan-teganya dia menyuruh kita membersihkan seluruh seisi sekolah hingga larut malam."

"Ini semua kan salahmu! Siapa suruh kau mengajak ribut denganku saat pelajaran. Aku juga kena batunya deh."

"Apa katamu! Ini kan juga salahmu, Teme! Siapa suruh kau kupanggil ratusan kali tetap tidak menyahut."

"Aku sudah menyahutmu dobe, tapi kau tidak mendengarnya!"

"Siapa suruh juga kau menjawabnya dengan 'Hn' ?? sudah tahu jarak tempat duduk-ku denganmu begitu jauh!"

"Apa boleh buat kan! Itu kan memang kebiasaanku."

"Hhh.." mereka berdua menghela napas saking capeknya setelah berdebat.

"Teme, teme, aku tak kuat lagi berjalan. Gendong aku teme.."

"Aku juga sudah tak mampu berjalan dobe. Siapa sih yang membuat jalan menanjak yang panjang begini. Mana rumah kita masih jauh lagi."

"Temeeeeeee.." kata Naruto seakan roh-nya akan keluar 1 per 1.

"Bertahanlah dobe, kita akan mencari rumah yang mungkin bisa kita tumpangi sebentar untuk menginap 1 malam."

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh, akhirnya Naruto dan Sasuke menemukan sebuah rumah yang tampak seram dan tak berpenghuni.

Rumah siapakah itu?

Dan apa yang akan terjadi setelah Naruto dan Sasuke masuk ke rumah itu? Kita nantikan di chapter 2!

Ayo review review.

Makin banyak review makin semangat saya untuk meneruskan cerita ini.


	2. Chapter 2

Moshi-moshi!

Waduhh, saya sampai pegal-pegal buat fic ini.

Saya sudah nggak punya tenaga buat ngomong banyak-banyak lagi.

Sebelumnya, terimakasih yang sudah review Chap 1 nya.

Tampaknya banyak yang bingung dengan kesalahan saya saat menulis bagian Temari sebagai Zombie atau sebagai Manusia Serigala.

Biar saya luruskan.

Pada saat membuat fic ini, saya kesulitan untuk menentukan Temari sebagai setan apa.

Mulanya saya putuskan Temari sebagai seorang Zombie.

Tapi setelah saya pikir-pikir, tampaknya kesan Zombie tidak begitu cocok untuk Temari, jadi saya ubah saja kata Zombie-nya menjadi Manusia Serigala.

Tapi karena saya kurang teliti dalam mengubahnya, jadi masih ada kata Zombie yang belum saya ubah menjadi Manusia Serigala.

Jadi intinya, Temari itu 'Manusia Serigala' !

Maafkan kesalahan saya, ya.

Tapi sudah saya replace kok Chapter 1 nya.

Okelahkalobegitu.

1

2

1

Eh salah!

1

2

3

ENJOY IT!

"Dobe, lihat! Ada rumah di sini. Ayo kita menumpang bermalam di sini saja."

"Tapi Teme, perasaanku tidak enak. Rumah ini seram sekali. Aku takut Teme. Jangan-jangan nanti ada hantunya lagi. Hiiiyyy…"

"Dobe, aku sudah tak mampu berjalan lagi, hanya ini satu-satunya rumah yang terdekat. Apa kau mau berjalan bermil-mil lagi? Kalau kau mau, jalan saja sendiri. Aku mau bermalam di sini saja."

"Tiidaaakk, jangan tinggalkan aku Teme, aku takut bertemu hantu di tengah jalan.."

"Jadi kau mau pilih yang mana? Menetap di rumah ini, atau berjalan lagi?"

"Aku bingung Teme, kalau menetap di sini aku takut ketemu hantu, tapi kalau berjalan lagi aku sudah capek apalagi sendirian, aku takut juga bertemu hantu di jalan."

"Haaahh, kau ini dobe, semua ditakuti. Sudahlah, lebih baik kau ikut aku saja. Kupastikan di rumah ini tidak hantunya, lihat saja lampunya masih bisa dinyalakan, kan?" kata Sasuke sambil mencetek-cetekkan saklar lampu di teras rumah, mulanya lampu itu hidup, tapi setelah Sasuke menyelesaikan omongannya, tiba-tiba lampu itu mati sendiri dan tidak bisa dihidupkan lagi.

Siinggg….

Kesunyian menghampiri Naruto dan Sasuke yang tampak sweetdrop melihat lampu yang mati sendiri.

"Teme.."

"Ya, dobe?"

"Kok lampunya mati sendiri?"

"En-entahlah, mungkin listriknya mati atau diputus karena sang pemilik belum bayar listrik. Hahaha.. kalau begitu kita pakai lilin saja, ya. Aku yakin setelah ini tidak akan terjadi apa-apa lagi." jawab Sasuke seakan-akan ingin meyakinkan Naruto agar tidak takut.

Kriiiieettt…

Suara pintu besi berkarat di buka yang tampaknya sudah ratusan tahun tak bergeming sedikitpun."

"Permisi.. Apa ada orang di sini?" ucap Sasuke yang telah memecahkan kesunyian di dalam rumah itu.

Siingggg….

"Teme, kenapa sepi sekali?

"Entahlah dobe, mungkin saja orang di rumah ini sedang pergi berlibur."

"Berlibur? Ini kan bukan hari libur."

"Ee, ya, atau pergi sebentar begitu entah kemana. Ayo kita masuk, lihat tidak ada yang aneh kan."

Krompyaangg…

Namun, tanpa hujan tanpa angin tiba-tiba terdengar suara benda jatuh dari arah kamar lain.

Hyuuuuu…

Kesunyian menghampiri Naruto dan Sasuke yang tampak sweetdrop lagi.

"Teme.."

"I-iya, dobe?"

"Suara apa itu yang pecah?"

"A-aku tak tahu, mungkin hanya tikus yang menyenggol vas bunga di sana." Kata Sasuke memaksakan dirinya agar tidak berpikir aneh-aneh yang dapat membuat Naruto takut.

"Begitu.."

"I-Iya! Sudah lah dobe! Tidak usah negative thinking lagi! Tidak ada yang janggal di sini kok!"

"Tidak ada yang janggal, ya."

"Tentu saja!"

"Begitu.."

"Iya!"

"Lalu bolehkah aku bertanya padamu 1 hal?"

"Tentu.."

"Apa benda bercahaya yang melayang-layang di belakangmu itu?" kata Naruto yang tampaknya setengah nyawanya sudah melayang.

"E-Eh?"

Toeeennkkkk…

Seketika saat Sasuke melihat ke belakang, telah nampak bola api yang sedang melayang-layang. Dan semakin lama semakin besar.

"Do-dobe, AYO LARIIII!!!"

Wuuuussshhh…

Sasuke sudah lari secepat kilat melewati Naruto, tetapi Naruto tidak melarikan diri dan hanya berkata dengan santai.

"Huh, Teme, bukankah tadi kau bilang tidak ada sesuatu yang janggal di rumah ini? Untuk apa kau lari? Mungkin saja ini hanya halusinasi kita berdua karena capek."

"Itu masalah lain dobeee!!" kata Sasuke sambil berlari kembali dan menyeret Naruto.

Sambil diseret oleh Sasuke, Naruto tetap saja mengoceh hal-hal yang tidak jelas.

"Mengapa kau menjadi pengecut seperti itu Teme? Gaara pernah bilang padaku kalau orang yang sedang menyusuri padang pasir dan sudah kecapekan pasti akan melihat halusinasi. Ya seperti kita ini. Hahaha.."

"Jangan gila dobe! Yang tadi kita lihat itu betulan! Memang ada yang tak beres di rumah ini. Lagi pula kita kan sedang tidak berjalan di padang pasir!"

"Lho, memangnya kenapa Teme??"

"Sejak tadi aku berlari, nampaknya jarak antara kita dengan pintu keluarnya tak berubah-ubah."

"Tuh, kan. Sudah kubilang Teme, kita pasti sedang berhalusinasi. Hahahaha.."

Akhirnya Sasuke pun menyerah dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hoshh.. Hoshh Hoshh.. jantungku serasa mau copot."

"Ahh, dasar, kau kurang latihan Teme. Lihat, aku saja masih segar bugar begini." Kata Naruto dengan sombongnya.

"Grrrr.. kau pikir gara-gara siapa aku harus mengeluarkan tenaga 2 kali lipat saat berlari, hah??"

"Kan aku tidak memintamu untuk menyeretku!"

"Kalau kau tidak kuseret, kau pasti sudah mati dibakar oleh bola api itu!"

"Itu kan hanya halusinasi Teme!"

"Dooobeee, sekali lagi kau mengatakan kalau semua tadi itu hanya halusinasi, aku cabut jantungmu. Khukhukhu.." anacam Sasuke dengan wajah dan nada yang seram sambil menggenggam kerah Naruto.

"Ba-ba-baik.. Hhehehe.." kata Naruto yang sudah pasrah.

Di sebuah kamar yang terletak di puncak rumah ini..

"Kakak! Kakak! Kakak kedua Temari! Ada laporan dari para hantu-hantu kecil di lantai bawah kalau ada penyusup yang memasuki rumah kediaman kita!" kata seorang gadis salju, Hinata.

"Apa? Itu gawat sekali adik kedua. Kita harus melaporkan ini pada kakak tertua. Kau berjaga saja di sini, biar aku yang menberitahu kakak."

"Ba-baiklah.."

"Kakak tertua! Kakak tertua! Di mana kau berada??" teriak Temari kakak kedua sang Manusia Serigala.

"..Aku di sini, adik pertama.. di balkon timur.." jawab sang kakak tertua sang Vampire.

Temari pun segera berlari menuju balkon timur.

"Ka-kakak.."

"Ada apa Temari.. Kalau soal monyet-monyet penyusup itu aku sudah melihatnya dari tadi.. Tenanglah adik pertama, aku, sang kakak tertua Sakura, akan membereskan penyusup itu." Kata Sakura sambil membalikkan badan dan membawa 1 gelas minuman berwarna merah lalu meminumnya seteguk demi seteguk.

"Kakak?"

"..Iya?"

"Kalau minum jus tomat tidak usah pasang pose begitu deh."

*Gdubrak (Suara sang kakak terjatuh)

"Terserahku dong mau pasang pose apa. Toh ini kan pertama kalinya aku muncul dalam cerita ini!"

Hyuuuu…

Suasana menjadi sepi ketika sang kakak mengatakan hal itu. Temari pun sweetdrop mendengar hal itu.

"Ahh, sudahlah tidak usah dibahas lagi. Penyusup-penyusup itu nampak mudah dibereskan. Tapi aku sedikit tertatik dengan 1 monyet yang berambut emo dan berwajah tampan itu.." kata Sakura sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

"Eh? Apa yang akan kakak lakukan?"

"Fuufufu.. lihat saja nanti.." kata Sakura sambil memasang gaya dengan meneguk jus tomatnya lagi.

Temari yang melihatnya pun sweetdrop lagi.

"Ahh, lagi-lagi pasang gaya. Ckckck.."

Sedangkan di kamar puncak tempat Hinata berjaga..

"Aduhh.. lama sekali kakak tertua dan kakak kedua datang." Kata Hinata sambil mondar-mandir ke kiri dan ke kanan nggak jelas.

Kriiieett..

"Ahh, kakak tertua, kakak kedua! Ehh.."

Tiba-tiba, Naruto dan Sasuke memasuki ruangan itu, dan bertemu dengan Hinata.

"Permisi.. eh? Kau pemilik rumah ini?" kata Naruto saat melihat Hinata.

Nah, apakah yang akan terjadi saat Naruto, Sasuke, dan sang Gadis Salju Hinata bertemu?

Apakah yang akan dilakukan Sakura sang kakak tertua pada Sasuke?

Kita nantikan di Chapter 3!

Ayo ayo review review please..

Makin banyak review makin cepat updatenya..


End file.
